User blog:Kickinfan321/KICKIN IT IN CHINA PART 2
The guys are boarding the plane... Rudy: i cant believe that we have a private jet But then the guys stop when they see someone approaching them EVRYONE: BOBBY!!! Bobby: Hello everyone and as this is a private jet i have quite a lot of things but jack and kim as you are competeing i want you to practice in the dojo and everyone else i dont want you messing up my jet or else capiche everyone says as the are frightened yes sir Bobby walks of saying have a good time everyone runs of Rudy: Hey jack and kim I want you guys to practcice sparring a little later first i want you to practice on the dummies and jack you practice on the boards then swap over Jack and kim: k Jerry: Hey rudy come check out the jacuzzie Jack and kim look sad because they are missing out on the fun Rudy: dont worry it wont be fun But rudy runs of saying this is gonna be so much fuuuuuuuun!!!!!! Kim: lets get this done cause i really wanna check out this jet Jack: yep Kim: hey jack how many boards can you break now Jack: lets see Jack places 19 boards Kim: wow that is one more than the one you did in that breaking board competition. jack: yep kim rolls her eyes Kim: alright cocky brewer lets see what you have got Jack breaks the boards and leaves kim gasping Jack: i know Kim: set 19 boards Jack: kim your gonna hurt yourself Kim: fine i will do it myself Jack; kim dont Kim: fiiiiinnnne then looks at the poster behind jack Kim: wooooooow is that your grandfather with booby wasbai Jack starts talking about it when he hears boards crack he turns around to see that kim has broken....all 19 boards Kim: I know...keep your mouth closed you will catch flies Jack: come here you must of made your hands go red Kim: nope Kim walks over to jack to show him But the plane jolts and kim and jack crash into eachother Kim: sorry Jack just smirks Kim walks away Jack: kim are you sure that your not forgetting your lucky bracelet Kim: looks at her wrist Kim: Jackson brewer give it Jack: let me think.....uh no Kim runs after jack but with another jolt kim falls onto jack Kim smacks jack then takes her bracelet Jacks eyes open in amazement He takes kims wrist and says do push ups Kim looks confused but does as jack says But she understands when she hears donnas voice Donna: whatch doing kimberely Kim: doing push up's tobin oh maybe you should try it sometime Donna:Why dont you try practicing cheerleading Kim: why would i do that when i am already better than you Donna: Is that a challenge cause if it is we can have a cheeroff Kim: it wasnt a challenge it was a fact but sure i will accept your lame challenge Donna: be ready to clean my trophy Kim: In you dreams tobin Donna starts to walk off Kim: oh and donna try not to break a nail Donna gives a glare at kim then walks off Category:Blog posts